dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Garridan Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour)
Despite the fact that part of his helmet casing contains a mouth, Validus is completely inarticulate. | Citizenship = United Planets | AlienRace = Titanian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Super-villain | Education = No formal education | Origin = Mutated child of Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl | PlaceOfBirth = Winath | Creators = Jim Shooter; Curt Swan | First = Adventure Comics #352 | HistoryText = In the late 30th century, the Legion of Super-Heroes members Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl gave birth to twin children. Following an epic event known as the Great Darkness Saga, the New God known as Darkseid kidnapped Garridan Ranzz at the instant of his birth. He then sent the newborn backwards in time ten years, cursed with a monstrous body and practically mindless. His child-like persona made Validus extremely susceptible to persuasion - a handicap that Fatal Five member Tharok took advantage of at every given opportunity. It was Darkseid's plan that the mutated child would one day grow up and kill his own parents. Some time later, an entity known as the Sun-Eater threatened to consume Earth's sun, thus destroying the galaxy. Desperate to stop the Sun-Eater's efforts, Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes recruited the aid of the Fatal Five. They discovered that Validus was among their ranks, but had no idea of his true parental heritage. The Fatal Five reluctantly agreed to help the Legion, and the Sun-Eater's efforts were averted. Validus remained a loyal member of the Fatal Five, always ready to do Tharok's bidding. During one memorable altercation with the Legion, Validus killed Lyle Norg, the original Invisible Kid. Years later, Validus fell under Darkseid's influence yet again. He manipulated Validus against Lightning Lad, placing him in a situation where the Legionnaire would be forced to kill him to save the life of his other son, Graym. Thanks to the efforts of Saturn Girl however, the plot was averted and both parents discovered that Validus was their child. Soon after, Validus reverted to his normal, human condition. | Powers = * * : Validus possesses superhuman strength, greater than that of even a single Kryptonian under Earth's yellow sun. The upper limits of Validus' strength have never been measured. * : Validus can project bolts of pure "mental lightning" from his brain. The bolts are a fusion of the abilities demonstrated by his parents, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl. Whether Validus maintained such abilities in his unaltered state has never been revealed. * : Validus is impervious to most forms of physical attack. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Having been experimented on since infancy, Validus is developmentally handicapped, possessing the emotional maturity of a young child. With no parental guidance or education of any kind, Validus has never learned to speak. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #25 erroneously lists Validus' height as 5'0". | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Validus | Links = * Validus biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Who's Who - The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #25 }} Category:Winathians Category:Fatal Five members Category:Twins